


Le Papillon Wins AU

by OverEnthusiastic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe, Because all of my stories include cussing, Cussing, Featuring my OC's and their world, Little bit of Fluff, Loss of Parent(s), More acurately, Vilain wins AU, and magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEnthusiastic/pseuds/OverEnthusiastic
Summary: “I’ll give them back to you when we’re done here. I just want her back.” Gabriel Agreste huffs, putting on the ladybug earrings and black cat ring, the two defeated heroes on the ground, still in their masquerade masks.Ladybug is crying now, looking up at the man in front of her, “What are you going to do?!”“I’m taking us somewhere where she never got hurt.” Gabriel closes his eyes and calls for Tikki and Plagg to transform him, the two looking beat up, before getting sucked into their miraculouses, “Take us to a world where Emilie is fine, and there are no miraculouses.”“That’ll destroy this world!” Carapace shouts out.“So be it.” Gabriel states, closing his eyes and casting the spell.
Kudos: 32





	Le Papillon Wins AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine that I decided to share. I may or may not add more to it, but for now it's just a one-shot.  
> As you may or may not be able to tell I wrote this before the second half of season two even came out.

“I’ll give them back to you when we’re done here. I just want her back.” Gabriel Agreste huffs, putting on the ladybug earrings and black cat ring, the two defeated heroes on the ground, still in their masquerade masks.

Ladybug is crying now, looking up at the man in front of her, “What are you going to do?!”

“I’m taking us somewhere where she never got hurt.” Gabriel closes his eyes and calls for Tikki and Plagg to transform him, the two looking beat up, before getting sucked into their miraculouses, “Take us to a world where Emilie is fine, and there are no miraculouses.”

“That’ll destroy this world!” Carapace shouts out from his shackles, Rena Rouge sobbing next to him, while Queen Bee lies unconscious on the ground, unmoving, but breathing.

“So be it.” Gabriel states, closing his eyes and casting the spell.

\---

Marinette bolts awake, pressing a hand to her head as she looks around her room, “Tikki! Tikki!”

Her throat bubbles up with panic, when her little friend doesn’t respond. She reaches up to her ears, finding her earrings to be there, but Tikki is nowhere to be seen. Her room looks, different. The pictures of Adrien are missing. Instead, there’s a bunch up of all her friends from school, and some people she doesn’t recognize, and a lot of events she doesn’t remember.

“It wasn’t a dream.” Marinette drops to her knees and just starts sobbing.

“Marinette?” A voice like Tikki’s comes from a red and black haired girl standing in Marinette’s room now, “Marinette! Oh, you’re okay!”

Marinette squeaks, then stands up and receiving a big hug from the blue eyed spirit, “Tikki?”

“Mmhmm. The human form is really weird, but this is the best option Plagg and I found.” Tikki presses her face into Marinette’s shoulder.

“Where are we? And what’s going on? What did he do?” Marinette clings to Tikki, sniffling into her shoulder.

“We’re in a new world, it’ll take a couple of days, but you’ll start gaining this world’s Marinette’s memories, as you two fully merge. A lot of things are different here. He got rid of the old world, by merging the people in our world, with the people here. The rules here are different, as you’ll see.” Tikki’s form flickers once, and she grumbles, “I’ve got to go now, Marinette. I’ll see you after school.”

“Wait, Tikki. I’ve got so many questions!” Marinette watches her form dissipate, tears falling from her eyes again.

“Marinette, it’s time for-” Sabine opens the trap door and looks up, to find her daughter already out of bed and crying, “Oh honey. Are you okay?”

Marinette looks over at her, then bursts into tears and hugs her mom, “Oh Maman, it was awful!”

Sabine coos and gathers her daughter in a hug, listening to her sob about a dream where she was a superhero in another world, where the villain won.

\---

Adrien wakes up to his alarm, bolting upright in bed. He runs a hand through his hair and groans, “That was a horrible dream.”

He checks to make sure his ring is on his finger still, stroking it, then looking around, “Plagg? Plagg, where’d you fall asleep this time?”

Adrien gets up and looks around his room. It looks just a little different, but that could just be his mind messing with him, although, you’d think he’d remember a detail like his bed being on the first floor, instead of the second floor, where it is now. He shrugs and heads down his stairs, figuring his kwami is still napping. He heads into the shower, and tries to get that awful dream out of his head.

Adrien nearly jumps a foot in the air, when he sees two people on his couch, the two turning to look at him when he comes out of the shower.

“Sup, primo?” The girl chuckles, her eyes the same green as his, “Have a nice shower?”

“Um, what are you doing in my room?” Adrien awkwardly dries his hair, happy he put on clothes before coming out.

“Tía Emilie let us in. Remember, we’ve got a group photoshoot today?” The boy rolls his eyes, before tilting his head when Adrien freezes, an unfamiliar mix of emotions filtering into his aura, “Um, are you okay, Adrien?”

Adrien closes his eyes, then opens them and gives the two his model smile, “I’m wonderful. I just remembered I have to talk to Father.”

The twins both look at each other, then chuckle fondly, chorusing out to him, “Good luck.”

Adrien rubs his eyes and runs out to his father’s office It takes a minute to find it, Adrien scrunching his nose at the changes, “What did you do?”

Gabriel looks up from his desk and raises an eyebrow at his son, “Adrien? What did the twins do this time?”

“I don’t know who they are. You had both of our miraculouses. It wasn’t a dream. What did you do? Where are we? What’s going on?” Adrien growls, gripping his father’s desk.

Gabriel narrows his eyes, observing his son, before moving his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Oh, the memories haven’t transferred yet. Wonderful. Give me a second to cancel your events for the day. Could you go tell Louisa and Gaige that we’re going to have to reschedule, and that I’ll text them when we have a new date set?”

“Who are Louisa and Gaige?” Adrien groans, reaching up and rubbing his temples, “My head hurts.”

“They’re your cousins. I’ll explain here in a moment.” Gabriel gets up from his desk, leaving Adrien to think for a while. Adrien just starts crying the minute he leaves the room.

Emilie comes in with Gabriel, taking one look at their son, before scooping him up in her arms and kissing his forehead, letting him cry for a little bit, before she and Gabriel explain everything.

\---

Alya gets to school after a really weird morning, her room changed up quite a bit, and Trixx was nowhere to be found. She still has her necklace, holding it to her chest. She still can’t believe Papillon won, and she’s worried about what else changed because of it.

She sighs in relief when she sees Nino, heading directly to him and giving him a big hug, “Nino.”

Nino blinks at this, then smiles and hugs her back tightly, burying his face in her hair, “Alya. You aren’t going to believe the horrible dream I had.”

Alya just squishes him tighter, “Same here.”

Chloé looks around the school fearfully, worrying about this new world they’re in. She woke up in her bed at the hotel, but her father was actually there, and wanting to have breakfast with her, and her mom, nowhere to be seen, which would be normal, if it wasn’t for the pictures all over her room of the woman, and her father bursting into tears when she asked about her mom. 

Her father didn’t immediately have to go to work too, so Chloé did her research, learning that her father has never been mayor, or even ran for office. She’s researched as much about herself as she could find, fingering the hair comb, as she did so, and wondering what happened to Pollen.

Chloé stiffens when she hears Alya call her name, the blonde twirling around to look at her, “Y-yes?”

Alya seems to frown at that, heading up the stairs with Nino’s hand firmly in hers, “Did you happen to have a weird dream last night?”

Chloé nods, clasping her hands together. She has none of her defenses here, so she has no clue what she’s doing anymore, “Yes. A very weird dream. Things were different when I woke up, and I’m missing a dear friend.”

“Ha! I told you she was Bee! No one can go through that much of a personality change that fast!” Alya wiggles her hips excitedly, Nino rolling his eyes at her and kissing the top of her head to calm her down.

Chloé’s eyes widen and well up with tears, “You remember?”

“Yeah. It’s probably because we were all in the room, when Gabriel made his wish.” Nino sighs, watching her softly, “He pretty much got rid of our old world, so we need to be cautious, until we fully merge with ourselves of this world.”

Chloé nods and reaches up to wipes her eyes. She didn’t even bother with makeup today, “How are the bug and cat going to hold up then? And our miraculouses, we still have them, but what happened to our kwamis?”

“They’ve gone to a new plane of sorts. Wayzz couldn’t explain much, before he had to go back.” Nino strokes his bracelet, looking at it intently.

Marinette stumbles into school last minute, blinking when someone calls her name. She turns to see two people with brown skin and green eyes, one boy, one girl. The boy waves brightly, the girl looking away grumpily.

“Hey, Marinette. We caught you just in time.” The boy just beams at Marinette, the name Gaige popping into her mind, and she somehow recognizes the girl as his twin sister, Louisa.

“Um, hey guys?” Marinette tilts her head, crossing her arms awkwardly, “We’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry up.”

“Yeah, sorry. Tío Gabe rescheduled our morning photo shoot, since Adrien had to talk to him about something.” Gaige heads over and takes her arm in his, “We need to talk about regionals. Are we teaming up again this year?”

“Regionals for what again? I hit my head this morning, and I’m having trouble remembering things.” Marinette grumbles, rubbing the back of her head.

“Well, don’t rub at it. Did your mom try to heal it?” Louisa moves to move her hand away from her head.

“Yes, she did, but she said I just need to be careful with it today.” Marinette bats Louisa away, Gaige chuckling at the two softly.

“Aerial Manifestation competitions, Marinette. Unless you wanted to also do dance competitions with us this year. We’ve been working on getting Tío Gabe and Tía Emilie to let Adrien compete with us.” Gaige ruffles her bangs, “I like the pigtails by the way.”

“Um, thanks. I like them too.” Marinette fixes her hair, “And I was thinking I’m just gonna do single for competitions this time.”

“What, you’re not gonna do pairs with Nath either?” Louisa raises an eyebrow, “Did something happen with you two? You’ve been so lovey dovey since last year.”

“Wait, what? What happened last year?” Marinette's eyes starting to grow wide.

“Lillianne revealed his crush on you to the whole class, and you asked him out in front of everyone?” Louisa’s nose scrunches minutely, her arms crossed in a grumpy fashion.

“I-I’m dating Nathaniel?!” Marinette squeaks, wrapping her arms around herself and starting to panic.

“Marinette, how hard did you hit your head? Should we take you to the hospital?” Gaige says gently, reaching over to wrap an arm around her.

Marinette pushes him away, bursting into tears, “I need to find Alya.”

The twins share a look, watching Marinette take off for the classroom.

Marinette gets to the classroom, ignoring Chloé in Adrien’s seat, and grabbing Alya’s arm, pulling her out of the classroom and taking off out of the school. Chloé and Nino share a look, before getting up after them, and following them.

The group passes the twins, Gaige heading into class, while Louisa sticks back, following after the four curiously.

Marinette finally pulls them to a stop at a park near the school, at least her mind calls it a park, but it’s so much greener here than Paris, so it looks like a small forest.

“Alya, Alya, oh my god, please tell me you remember the fight with Papillon. I’m not crazy.” Marinette whimpers, looking at Alya with big, tearfilled eyes.

Alya’s expression softens to worry for her friend, the brunette wrapping her up in a hug, “Yes, I remember. This world really is very different, but we’ll get used to it. Have you seen your kwami yet?”

“Mmhmm. Tikki couldn’t stay long, before she disappeared again, saying she was on a different plane or something.” Marinette sniffles, hugging Alya back tightly, “Alya, the twins said I was dating Nathaniel, and I don’t want to date Nathaniel. I don’t know much about this world. I want to go home.”

Alya sighs softly and rubs Marinette’s back, looking over at Nino. Nino sighs and pushes up his glasses, “Our world no longer exists, Nette. When Gabriel made his wish, he erased our world for this one. After a couple of days, our two selves should merge, and we’ll gain the memories from both worlds. We need to find Chat Noir and talk to him.”

Louisa steps out from behind a tree, startling the group, “Woah, hold up a second, your world merged here? Is that why everyone’s been acting so weird?”

All four of them fall into defensive positions, Louisa rolling her eyes at that. Nino is the first to stand straight, looking her over, “Yes. We were superheroes in our world, and well, the villain won.”

Louisa lets out a breath at that, tapping her necklace twice, “Hey, Isis. Wanna help me out here?”

Isis steps into her plane and chuckles, nodding and ruffling her hair, “Hey, cuervita. I’ve had a weird day. Hello there kids.”

Isis bows to the group, the other four’s eyes widening immensely. Marinette staring at Louisa, “Who are you?”

Louisa chuckles and bows as well, “Louisa Armani, keeper of Protection, and the keeper named Alex. This is Isis, the guardian of protection.”

Isis straightens out and smiles at the group, “Your guardians are all very fond of you. They won’t be able to be on this plane for a couple days your time, because their magic is extremely low, but they’re watching after you.”

Marinette sighs in relief, before groaning and tugging at her hair, “B-but, how do we find Chat Noir? I need to find him. He shouldn’t be alone with this going on.”

“His father is with him. Nooroo is rather pissed at the man. It’s actually really cute. His face gets all puffed up.” Isis giggles, earning a chuckle from Louisa.

“Adrien was confused and anxious this morning. He didn’t seem to recognise us, so he’s probably your Chat Noir or whatever.” Louisa hums, before thinking on that and frowning, “Fuck, I need to check on him if that’s true.”

“We’ll come with you. I wanna give Gabriel a piece of my mind.” Alya pushes up her sleeves, heading out of the park.

Louisa leans up and kisses Isis’s cheek, “Thanks, Maman. Tell their guardians that me and the siblings have their keepers.”

Isis nods, ruffling her hair and heading back to her plane. Louisa follows after Alya, rolling her eyes when the girl heads the wrong way, “Yo, Alya. You’re going the wrong way. Follow me.”

Alya just twirls around, the group following Louisa to the Agreste office and household. Louisa gets to the Agreste building and walks inside, waving to the receptionist and telling her they’re all headed up to the house. The receptionist raises an eyebrow at that, but nods, sending them up. They’ve long since learned that Louisa will get up to the house with or without permission, so it’s better to just let her go up and let her aunt and uncle deal with her. 

“This changed. A lot.” Marinette whispers, once they get into the elevator.

“Yeah. I can’t tell if this is a step up from their mansion or what.” Nino scrunches his nose at the building around them.

Louisa tilts her head at that, “Um, this is actually pretty normal for big business owners. You can’t own a building unless it’s for your business, so since Tío Gabe wanted lots of privacy for his family, the lower levels are for his business, and the top couple of floors are their house. It’s actually super cool, better than Lillianne’s, huh Chloé?”

Louisa elbows the blonde, Chloé tilting her head in confusion, “Who is Lillianne?”

Louisa sinks a bit, running her hand through her hair, “Should’ve figured. She’s your ‘best friend’ in this world. She kinda bosses you around, uses you for homework purposes, and is a general asshole to you and the rest of the class, because she’s got a superiority complex, and pretends to be vulnerable around you, because both your moms died in a plane crash, when you guys were, like seven.”

Chloé’s eyes well up with tears, “Oh, so that’s what happened to her.”

Louisa looks at her and coos, going over and wrapping her in a hug, “I’m sorry to remind you, cariño.”

The other three just sigh sadly at that, blinking when the doors open, and Louisa leads them out into a very large foyer, her arm still around Chloé.

“Hi, Nathalie! We’re headed upstairs to see Adrien.” Louisa waves, starting for the next elevator.

Nathalie raises an eyebrow at the large group, but just buzzes her in, messaging Emilie and Gabriel to let them know they have guests.

“God, he’s actually like Rapunzel locked away in a tower now.” Alya frowns, following after Louisa, who laughs, finally letting go of Chloé, who still looks sad, but a little better.

The group gets upstairs, Louisa waving when Emilie greets them in the living room. Emilie looks at the group and tilts her head, “Hey Lou, welcome back. What’s with the group?”

“We’re here to see Adrien.” Louisa barely acknowledges her aunt, heading straight for the door to Adrien’s room.

“Um, be careful. He’s kinda upset right now. You know how he gets when he’s upset.” Emilie calls after her, confused by the group, but not in the mood to ask questions.

Louisa just snorts and opens his door, shouting out into the room, “Hey, Adrien! I brought you some friends!”

Adrien jumps so far up that he completely destroys the blanket fort he made to watch anime. He groans and crosses his arms, a blanket covering his face and body, “Go away, Louisa. I want to be alone right now.”

“Chaton?” Marinette asks gently, stepping towards him.

“My lady?” Adrien responds after a moment, trying to pull the blanket off of himself and failing.

Marinette whimpers a little, before barreling forward and crashing into him with a hug, “Adrien! Mon chaton! Oh, you remember me! Today has been horrible!”

Adrien falls into his pillows, wrapping his arms around her as best he can with the blanket in the way, “Ladybug, my lady. How did you find me?”

“Louisa. She and her guardian, is how she called her, they figured out who you were and led us here.” Marinette sniffles, burying her face into, what she assumes is his chest, “Mon chaton. Oh, this world is so weird.”

Adrien nods his head, sitting them up, “Could you let go of me for a moment? I need to get out of this blanket, to properly wipe away your tears.”

Marinette blinks, then bursts into laughter, letting go of him, “Sorry.”

Adrien laughs with her, managing to clear away the blanket after a couple of moments. His eyes widen when he sees Marinette in front of him, before they soften again, and he wraps her up in a hug, “Marinette. My princess.”

“Ugg, mushy shit.” Louisa groans, sitting on the back of the couch, before her eyes light up, “Wait, wait, does that mean you don’t like Nathaniel?”

Marinette looks at her, then bursts into laughter, before it turns to anxious sobs, “Oh, I don’t want to hurt him! I don’t like him like that at all!”

Adrien coos gently, scooping Marinette in a hug, then raising his eyebrow at Louisa, “What, do you like Nathaniel?”

Louisa blushes brightly and rubs the back of her neck, “Since we were twelve, yeah. He’s been interested in Marinette only though. Which is whatever. I’ll still be his best friend, no matter who he likes.”

“That’s wonderful information.” Alya grins, taking a spot on the couch next to the brunette girl.

Louisa sticks her tongue out at the girl, Adrien’s eyes widening when he sees the group that came to visit him. His eyes well up with tears as he looks at everyone, “You all remember?”

Nino plops down on the ground and crushes his friend in a hug, “Yes we do. Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee.”

“I wonder what roles your guardians will take over.” Louisa hums in thought, laying upside down on the couch, as Chloé comes over and settles down with her.

Marinette sits back on the ground, her hands folding into her lap, “Louisa, could you explain to us everything about guardians, please. I think we need to know what we could be in for.”

Louisa nods, moving to sit upright, “Well, for the most part, our guardians represent different emotions of a sort. Isis, my guardian, is the guardian of protection, and I am her keeper, because my driving trait is the protection of my friends and family. The other keepers are Trust, Hope, Pride, Curiosity, Patience, Love, and Joy. The things that we fight are the shadows, which are just nearly the exact opposite emotions to ours. They manifest when someone’s aura has turned more of that particular emotion, than anything else, and they use their emotion to possess that person, transforming them into something dangerous, in order to break our charms. We usually just have to find the object the shadow possessed and bubble it, so we can banish the shadow for a couple of days.”

“So, you guys deal with a slightly different, more intense version of akumas.” Alya leans back against the couch and catalogues that in her mind.

“I don’t know what akumas are.” Louisa leans against the couch with her. 

“They were butterflies, that M. Agreste sent to enhance really heavy emotions in people, and make them into a villain to get our miraculouses, my earrings and Adrien’s ring. He did end up getting our miraculouses and merging our world with this one, so he could have his wife back.” Marinette grumbles, rubbing the back of her neck, “And we aren’t completely merged yet, which is a good thing, because we wouldn’t have found each other again.”

“I like to think we would.” Adrien leans his head on his hand and winks at Marinette, her face turning a bright red as she glares at him.

“That’s actually an issue. How long is it going to take for you guys to merge?” Louisa crosses her arms, frowning deeply, “Because classes are going to be weird as fuck for you guys, if you don’t know what’s going on.”

“Tikki said it’d take only a couple of days.” Marinette tugs lightly on her pigtails, “It’s gonna be a pain until then, but I remembered you and Gaige’s names this morning, so that’s something.”

“I researched myself a bit online, so maybe you guys could do the same?” Chloé sighs softly, leaning her head on her hand.

“Père is a mental magic, and he helped me quicken the process, so I remember everything from both worlds. Père remembers everything too. He and Maman seem to be happy at least.” Adrien scrunches his nose grumpily, cocooning himself in his blanket.

“Good. I love those two, but they were getting a little distant.” Louisa hums, stretching out her arms, “Tío Gabe is horrible at communicating his feelings, and Tía Emilie can come off a little strong when there’s something wrong.”

“The rest of us will look ourselves up though.” Alya confirms, reaching over to ruffle Adrien’s hair, “Are you enrolled in school?”

“No. I thought no one would remember me.” Adrien wraps the blankets tighter around himself, sniffling.

Marinette and Nino both surge forward to wrap him up in a hug, Nino speaking first, “Even if the others don’t remember you, we do, and we’re your friends, always.”

Adrien blinks, before the tears in his eyes spill over and he hugs both of his friends back tightly, “I love you guys.”


End file.
